1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to conveyor chains and more particularly to an improved conveyor chain link.
2. The Prior Art.
Conveyor chain links are generally well known in the art. In particular applicant refers to U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,492 to Lachonius. et al. Conveyor chains links are linked together in order to provide a continuous chain upon which a variety of objects may be placed to facilitate their movement around, for instance, a factory. The chain construction allows the belt to navigate corners as well as other geometric and spatial problems. Often, the chain will carry caustic, abrasive and corrosive materials which after a period of time tend to eat away at the surface of the chain link. Eventually, notwithstanding the durability of the other elements of the chain link, the entire link must be replaced due to the wear suffered by the platform portion of the chain link. Additionally, links are attached to one another through the use of pins which are inserted in bores in the link. Since the pins are bore inserted they require a special punch tool to disassemble them adding additional time and effort to the replacement of worn out conveyor chain links.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chain link that avoids or eliminates the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention is a conveyor chain link comprised of two pieces: a main portion which accommodates a drive means and provides the structure of the link, and a top platform portion which provides a platform upon which material can be placed and moved along by the conveyor belt. The two piece construction allows for the top platform portion to be removed independent of the chain link, i.e., if the top platform portion comes into frequent contact with abrasive and corrosive materials and is thereby more quickly damaged than the main body portion, it can be replaced with relative ease as opposed to replacing the entire chain link. Also, by inserting the pin snugly into an opening as opposed to a bore, disengagement of chain links is also more simply facilitated.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.